<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light-hearted Fondness by KagayaDaydreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644453">Light-hearted Fondness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagayaDaydreams/pseuds/KagayaDaydreams'>KagayaDaydreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Walking Through the Pine Trees [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagayaDaydreams/pseuds/KagayaDaydreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya realizes that subtle gestures can make a huge impact.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Walking Through the Pine Trees [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light-hearted Fondness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a loose sequel to my fic "Overwhelming Joy", but you don't necessarily need to read Part 1 in order to understand this story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nishinoya didn’t want to admit he had a thing for Asahi’s hands.</p><p>For someone as rambunctious as himself to be quelled by a simple touch… it was more than his pride could handle. Even though it was true.</p><p>He was spoiled in high school, getting to watch Asahi in action on a daily basis. From spiking to jump serves, the volleyball slammed to the floor with powerful precision, like a bullet from the barrel of a gun. The sound sent chills down Nishinoya’s spine. During games, that feeling was heightened.</p><p>
  <em> A service ace. Another point forcefully made theirs.  </em>
</p><p>Pride and respect swelled in an exciting whirlwind, and Nishinoya wanted to receive those attacks just as much as he wanted them to land untouched.</p><p>On one occasion, Nishinoya and Asahi were practicing together in the second gymnasium, away from the rest of the team. The two stood on opposite sides of the net. The libero settled into a defensive stance, waiting. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Asahi serve. Toss. Approach. Jump. All the same. But it was something about the swing of his arm-- muscles taut, palm stiff-- that mesmerized Nishinoya enough to take his eye off the volleyball. </p><p>Those crucial seconds are what delayed his reaction. Nishinoya had the presence of mind to guard his face against it, the ball bouncing off his upturned palms. However, he lost his footing and ended up flat on his back. Nishinoya sits up, disoriented, but is otherwise unhurt.</p><p>“Nishinoya!” Asahi ducks under the net in a panic, crossing the court to kneel next to him, “Are you okay? Did I get you? The toss felt off but I wanted to make it work--”</p><p>Asahi keeps one hand underneath Nishinoya’s chin, the other cradling the back of his head. Despite his frantic tone, his hand is gentle, turning Nishinoya’s head this way and that. A sharp contrast to the vicious way he struck the ball seconds earlier. Nishinoya’s too engrossed in the touch to let him know he was <em> fine. </em> When he did, Asahi pulled away, breathing a sigh of relief. </p><p>“We can take a break, y'know." Asahi places a palm against Nishinoya's forehead, taking it away when he feels a normal temperature, "That is, if you need it.</p><p>“I’m fine, Asahi-san! I swear.<em> ” </em></p><p>Asahi helps him to his feet regardless. The warmth from his hands linger and Nishinoya’s disappointed that it didn’t last longer. His eyebrows furrow.</p><p>
  <em> Wait. Disappointed? </em>
</p><p>Nishinoya decides not dwell on this line of thought too long, letting himself believe that maybe the fall rattled his brain just a <em> little bit. </em>He falls back into his defensive stance as Asahi gets back into serving position. The rest of the evening goes flawlessly, and Nishinoya's particularly proud of his continued progress with the Libero Set. Although it doesn't have the monster accuracy of Kageyama, it serves its purpose as an emergency set. Nishinoya grins whenever it makes it across. It’s incredibly satisfying to see the fruits of their labor sail over the net so cleanly. </p><p>By the end of their solo practice, when they’re putting the balls back into the bin, Nishinoya notices that their hands brush more often than not. He’s not sure if the exhaustion is making them less coordinated or Nishinoya’s current hyper-awareness of Asahi’s presence. Each place of contact: his arm, shoulder, fingertips; made it hard for Nishinoya to focus on the task at hand.</p><p>Either way, Nishinoya slows down his pace. He wants to let this moment, their proximity, to last  a few seconds longer. They push the bin back to the storage closet together. It’s definitely a one person job, but it gives the excuse Nishinoya needs to keep their hands near each other. Asahi takes it a step further and puts his hand on top of Nishinoya’s.</p><p>They don't address it. Instead, Asahi keeps a casual conversation going. Nishinoya listens half-heartedly because Asahi’s thumb keeps stroking the back of his palm.</p><p>For a guy with a fragile heart, Nishinoya is <em> very </em> impressed by his boldness. </p><p>The club room is empty when they finally change back into their uniforms. Hunger adds some urgency to Nishinoya’s steps. He shrugs on his shirt with one hand, while zipping his pants up with the other. It’s an odd enough sight that Asahi can’t help but laugh. Nishinoya frowns in Asahi’s direction just as he tugs his headband off, then loses his train of thought.</p><p>Objectively speaking, Asahi is an attractive person. Both physically and personality-wise. However, Nishinoya might be biased since he’s always been a sucker for long hair. He rarely sees Asahi with his hair down. School regulations prohibit guys from wearing it past a certain length, and Nishinoya’s pretty sure that Asahi prefers it tied back anyway. But it frames his face so well when it’s down, especially when he tucks stray locks behind his ear.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Nishinoya says with a pout.</p><p>Asahi shakes his head, “Nothing, really. You just looked cute flailing around.”</p><p>Nishinoya turns his head away before Asahi can see him react, “Oh.”</p><p>They talk a little longer, mostly about their plans after practice. Asahi’s going straight home to catch up on some class readings, while Nishinoya rattles off different groups of snacks he’ll buy from the conbini. </p><p>Nishinoya finishes changing before Asahi. He slings his gym bag over his shoulder and heads toward the entrance.</p><p>“Nishinoya.” Asahi calls. The boy in question is halfway out the door, but stops to look back. There’s a long pause until Asahi breaks it with a nervous laugh, “Good night. Get home safe.”</p><p>Nishinoya beams, “See you tomorrow, Asahi-san!”</p><p>Asahi watches the door, waiting until retreating footsteps fade away. Asahi kept a cool demeanor all through practice, but now that he has a moment to himself, embarrassment came to the forefront. He slides to the floor with a loud sigh, leaning his head back against the shelf with leftover gym bags. The sound of his heartbeat is deafening in the stillness of the room. Asahi covers his face because he knows his face is red, no other part of him is calm so right why would his face be?</p><p>It feels like forever before Asahi picks himself up and gathers his belongings. Underneath his current anxiety is a dizzying sort of elation.</p><p>At the heart of everything, Asahi’s happy that he took a leap of faith in what he hopes is the right direction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope to continue this series until Asahi &amp; Nishinoya "start dating" and then a little bit beyond that!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/KagayaDaydreams">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>